


White and Ice Water Don't Mix

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Real People - Fandom, Real life - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Ice Bucket Challenge, Jimmy Fallon - Freeform, The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon, White Dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Robert Downey, Jr. do the ice bucket challenge on the Tonight Show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White and Ice Water Don't Mix

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on dA, this is the full title.

 

You laughed as Jimmy Fallon told his jokes, the commercial break ending and he opened up the show again. He looked at the camera and smiled, clapping his hands together once.  
  
"So I understand you have been challenged by costar Bradley Cooper, right?" He asked you.  
  
You nodded with a smile, "Yes, I have. I'll do the challenge tomorrow at home, but I've already gone and donated ten thousand dollars for research on ALS."  
  
Jimmy smiled, "Oh that's great, that's really cool of you to donate and do the challenge." He looked slightly to your right, "And you, Robert, have been called about by-"  
  
"My own son." Robert said with a look on his face that clearly stated he minded but at the same time didn't, knowing it'd be fun and that it was for a good cause.  
  
"Right, Indio. And are you doing that with-"  
  
"Actually, I think I'll do it right now." Robert flashed his smile, drinking up the cheers from the audience.  
  
Jimmy smiled and clapped, "That's great, because I've been called out by Justin Timberlake, so we can do it together!"  
  
The audience roared again, Jimmy then turning to you. "You should do it with us, get it over with, get it off your plate."  
  
You looked down at your attire and then back at the host, "If I wasn't wearing a white dress, believe I would, Jimmy."  
  
"Come on!" Robert coaxed.  
  
"I'm wearing white, guys!"  
  
The crowd booed, Robert and Jimmy pushing them on. You looked at Robert with a look that said you'd kill him for it later, making him stand up and shout.  
  
"She's doing it!"  
  
"Good!" Jimmy said, "Because we have three buckets of water for us and all of the Roots!"  
  
He soon stood up and Robert took your hand, leading you over to the orange buckets of ice cold water. As Jimmy explained everything to the camera about the challenge and ALS, you looked over at Robert, "I'm wearing all white and you're making me do this?"  
  
He just snickered and you shook your head, "You planned this, I know you did."  
  
Robert's proud smile told you all you needed to know, making you take a deep breath. Were you really ready to show the world your goods? Sure you'd done a sex scene with Chris Evans once, but it was only PG-13 sex, nothing being shown. Now it was on a late night talk show, one that would be recorded and spread around the internet like wildfire almost instantly.  
  
"So who do you nominate?" Jimmy asked you, snapping you out of your chance.  
  
"Oh! Um... Chris Evans, hey baby," You laughed as you received a look from Robert, "Uh... Sh... Um, the Game Grumps, every single one of them, and... Henry Cavill!"  
  
"You traitor!" Robert shouted with a smile on his face, "You can't pick Superman when Iron Man is right here! That just isn't cool."  
  
You just giggled and you all settled in your spots, picking up your buckets. Your heart pounded as you all counted down together, the world seeming to be in slow motion as you all dumped the buckets of ice water on your heads. You gasped as the water collided with your skin, wetting your perfect curls and a few ice cubes had gone down your dress. You dropped the bucket as the water cascaded down your body, the dress you were wearing instantly sticking to your body.  
  
The world sped back up to normal and you moved your hair out of your eyes, already feeling the eyes on you. Oh the one dress that you didn't need a bra for just had to be white...!  
  
You heard Robert giggling and you just looked at the crowd, you was going insane with laughter and cheers. You smiled and looked at the actor beside you, "I'm not even going to look down. Scale of one to ten, how scandalous?"  
  
He took a step forward and smirked, "Eleven."  
  
He stepped behind you and covered your breasts, and your now erect enough nipples that could cut glass, with his arm while using his other hand to cover your lady business. He looked at the camera and smirked, "Good night everyone, make your donations! Now it's time for Tony Stark to do what he does best."  
  
He picked you up bridal style and rushed you off the stage and into his dressing room, peeling off the white dress and going to town with you, glad ice water and white dresses did not mix.


End file.
